


On the fifth day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Christmas, Enchanted Ornament, Magic, Ren and Baekho argue about magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...5 enchanted things, 4 old cards, 3 gift dilemmas, 2 sad thoughts, and 1 pining relationshipPrompt - The Christmas ornament is supposedly enchanted.
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157





	On the fifth day of Christmas

The two men stared at the small, unassuming glass ornament sitting on the table before them. It was a gift from a small vendor in the small market several blocks from their home. 

"Do you think?" Baekho asked, looking up at his friend. 

Ren shook his head slightly, refusing to believe that the story the vendor had told them was true. There was no such thing as magic anymore, just parlor tricks and slight of hand. Ren knew the truth, his family had been one of the few true magical families years past. When magic was prevalent, and people could use it with training, Ren's family was one of the 5 main families that could cast with ease. 

"It doesn't feel magical." He whispered, looking up at Baekho. "We both would feel it if it was."

Baekho hummed, clearly skeptical of the other man's words. "It's been years since magic has been felt… Even longer since someone could wield it Ren." 

"Still! We would be able to feel it!" Ren insists, reaching for Baekho's hand. "We still have enough in our veins, we've been able to feel the lingering effects in the Old Places." 

The Christmas ornament sits between the two men who are now locked in a quiet argument over whether they would be able to feel an enchantment, waiting for the right moment. It strikes as the younger of the two brushed his hand against the ornament. Before it can do much the other man pulls his friend away from the table, saying they'll finish decorating the tree when the others get back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a multistan trying to distract by playing with real people in fictional ways


End file.
